Le miracle de Noël
by Ash' Stew
Summary: Hermione a maintenant 24 ans, elle est une très grande médicomage pour enfant. Elle a, elle-même, une petite fille de 4 ans, Kara. Personne ne sait qui est son père, pas même Harry, Ron ou Ginny. Pourquoi tant de mystères autour du père de la fillette?
1. Chapter 1: Lettre au père Noël

**Auteur: **Ash' Stew.

**Titre: **Le miracle de Noël.

**Résumé: **Hermione a maintenant 24 ans, elle est une très grande médicomage pour enfant. Elle a, elle-même, une petite fille de 4 ans, Kara. Personne ne sait qui est son père, pas même Harry, Ron ou Ginny. Pourquoi tant de mystères autour du père de la fillette?

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling.

Voici ma première fic'! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

Chapitre 1: Lettre au Père Noël.

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'affairaient dans le salon de leur meilleure amie. En effet, en ce mois de décembre, ils installaient le sapin.

Kara! Tu viens ma chérie? On va commencer la décoration! Cria Harry.

J'arrive parrain! S'écria à son tour une petite voix.

Elle descendit les escaliers habillée d'une petite robe rouge en laine faite par Molly. Ginny la suivait elle aussi portait une robe rouge. Harry la regarda tendrement. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis maintenant 4 ans. Ils avaient restauré la maison de ses parents et s'y étaient, enfin, installés il y avait 5 semaines.

Parrain, je peux avoir un biscuit s'il te plait?

Bien sûr ma chérie! Tiens, lui dit-il en lui proposant le plateau.

Cette petite devenait de plus en plus mignonne. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux châtains comme ceux d'Hermione mais qui, contrairement au siens, étaient lisses et très faciles à coiffer, elle avait de très beaux yeux bleus qui pétillaient de malice. Ils devenaient gris lorsqu'elle était triste ou en colère. Elle était mince et de taille normale pour une petite de 4 ans. Elle était très généreuse mais aussi assez rancunière. Et lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, elle ne frappait pas avec les points mais avec les mots. Elle pouvait être vraiment sarcastique quand elle le voulait et être un véritable ange la seconde d'après. Elle obtenait aussi toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Cela faisait beaucoup rire sa maman qui se vantait d'avoir une fille irrésistible.

Parfois Harry et les autres se demandaient qui pouvait bien être le père de ce petit démon à tête d'ange, mais à chaque fois, c'était la même chose: Hermione s'énervait, ne voulait rien dire et changeait de sujet, quant à Kara, c'était la crise de larmes assurée. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas pourquoi leur amie ne voulait rien leur dire. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, ils avaient abandonnés, préférant laisser Hermione décider du moment le plus propice pour leur en parler.

Quoiqu'il en soit, en ce 20 décembre, Harry et les autres aidaient à décorer la maison d'Hermione car celle-ci n'avait pas le temps. Kara avait été triste quand sa mère lui avait annoncé que cette année, elle ne décorerait pas le sapin avec elle. Mais elle avait caché ses sentiments, comme toujours.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par la petite qui lui demandait une guirlande blanche. Il la lui donna directement et l'aida à terminer l'arbre de noël. Cette année, il serait bleu et blanc. Une heure plus tard, ils avaient presque terminé, il ne manquait plus que l'étoile. Mais Kara refusait de la mettre.

Mais enfin ma puce, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'on la mette? Il sera bien plus joli avec cette magnifique étoile, l'encouragea Ginny.

Non! C'est maman qui doit la mettre! Elle m'a promis qu'elle la mettrait avec moi! pleura la petite Kara.

Ah, je vois…. Très bien, dans ce cas, on va la poser ici et quand maman rentrera, elle la placera avec toi, tu es d'accord?

Oui! Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

Au fait ma puce, lui demanda Ron, tu as écrit ta lettre au Père Noël?

Non, pas encore! Mais je réfléchis! Et puis je n'écris pas très bien, dit-elle un peu gênée.

Oh mais ma petite puce, ce n'est rien ça! Tu sais, pas beaucoup d'enfants de 4 ans savent déjà écrire! Il sera très content que tu aies fait un effort pour lui! L'encouragea Harry.

Tu crois?

J'en suis sûr! Tu veux qu'on t'aide?

Non, je veux la faire toute seule! Comme ça, il le saura et sera content, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'installa donc sur la petite table basse et commença à écrire sa lettre. Deux heures plus tard, Hermione rentra chez elle. Elle était exténuée, en effet, en cette période de vacances et de neige, beaucoup de parents s'inquiétaient et voulaient faire ausculter leurs enfants, qui n'avaient rien dans la plus part des cas. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, elle vit sa meilleure amie, Ginny, entrain de dormir sur son canapé. Par contre, il n'y avait aucune trace d'Harry ou de Ron. Ils devaient être rentrés. Elle décida de laisser dormir son amie et monta voir sa petite Kara.

Elle monta les escaliers et avança jusqu'à la 2ème porte à droite, qu'elle poussa lentement et doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa fille. Celle-ci dormait. Hermione fut triste et se sentit coupable quand elle vit dans les bras de sa petite fille, l'étoile du sapin qu'elle avait promis d'accrocher avec elle. Elle soupira, la lui enleva, puis la posa sur la petite table de nuit. Ensuite, elle borda sa fille et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Elle allait partir lorsqu'elle vit une enveloppe. Elle la prit et y lut:

_"Pour le Père Noël de la part de Kara Granger."_

Elle l'ouvrit pour lire les vœux et les cadeaux que souhaitait sa fille.

_"Cher Papa Noël,_

_Comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas ma tante Ginny qui a écrit cette année, mais bien moi. Je m'excuse de mon écriture mais je débute seulement._

_Comme c'est moi qui écris cette lettre, je voudrais te demander quelque chose de très spécial:_

_Pourrais-tu soit m'aider à trouver qui est mon papa soit donner moins de travail à ma maman? Ou les 2? Parce que je sais que son travail est très important mais elle n'est jamais là…. J'aime beaucoup oncle Ron, tante Ginny et parrain Harry, mais ma maman me manque…. Cette année, elle ne m'a même pas aidé à faire le sapin, ni à décorer la maison, pourtant c'est une tradition chez nous. Je pense qu'elle n'est pas heureuse. Si tu retrouves mon papa, peut être qu'ils retomberont amoureux et comme ça elle sera heureuse._

_Voilà, cette année je ne te demanderais pas de nouvelles poupées ou de jouets, mais un papa._

_Merci d'avance d'essayer! Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année!_

_Gros bisous,_

_Kara Granger."_

Hermione avait lu et relu cette lettre, et plus elle le faisait, plus elle pleurait. Sa fille pensait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse! Et était triste à cause de cela. Elle s'en voulait tellement. En plus, elle voulait retrouver son père, ça c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée! Mais bon…. Elle n'avait que 4 ans, et bien qu'Harry et Ron soient là, elle avait besoin d'un père. Mais le sien n'était pas fait pour l'être. Sur ces pensées plus que désagréables, elle se coucha aux côtés de sa fille et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Kara se réveilla et la première chose qu'elle vit, fut sa mère. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans son lit entrain de dormir. Elle décida donc de le lui demander.

Maman? Maman! Maman…il y a le feu chez les voisins!! S'écria la petite

Quoi!? Où ça? Cria Hermione. Ma chère petite Kara, ce n'est pas bien de mentir et de faire des frayeurs comme ça à ta maman!

Mais je t'ai appelée au moins 20 fois! Et tu ne me répondais toujours pas! Donc …

Oui…. Alors pourquoi voulais-tu tant que je me réveille ma puce?

Pourquoi t'es dans mon lit entrain de faire dodo? T'as cassé le tien? L'interrogea la petite

Non! C'est juste qu'en rentrant je suis venue te faire un petit coucou, et j'ai du m'endormir! J'étais exténuée!

Oh…. Ok! Maman?!

Oui mon cœur?

J'ai faim!

Parfois, je me dis qu'oncle Ron déteint sur toi! Rit-elle. Allez viens, on va déjeuner.

Hermione prit sa petite fille dans ses bras, elle comptait bien se rattraper et lui prouver qu'elle était la chose la plus important au monde pour elle. Une fois dans la cuisine, elles virent Ginny entrain de faire du chocolat chaud.

Salut les filles! Bien dormi?

Comme un bébé! Et toi?

Ma chérie, tu es encore un bébé! Se moqua Hermione.

C'est même pas vrai d'abord! Na!

Et les 3 filles rirent de bon cœur pendant un long moment. Kara était très contente, cela faisait tellement longtemps que sa mère et elle n'avaient plus rit ensemble.

Au fait ma chérie, je pensais t'avoir fait une promesse hier?

Oui! Mais tu l'as oubliée!

Si je te la rappelle, c'est que je ne l'ai pas oubliée, sourit Hermione, cette petite avait vraiment le caractère de son père.

Moui…. Alors… on y va?

Oui! Allez viens!

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les 2 vers le salon, Ginny resta dans la cuisine se disant que c'était leur moment à elles. La petite sautillait partout et elles riaient comme 2 petites folles. Puis arriva le moment que Kara attendait tant. Hermione la prit dans ses bras et l'aida à mettre l'étoile sur la pointe du sapin. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'Hermione n'avait plus vu les yeux de sa fille briller aussi fort!

Elle la garda dans ses bras et elles s'installèrent dans le fauteuil pour une séance de chatouilles comme à chaque fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles s'endormirent. Ginny, n'entendant plus de rires, se dirigea vers le salon pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. C'est alors qu'elle vit la mère et la fille assoupies, elle sourit, fit une photo, et appela Harry et Ron pour continuer de l'aider.

Quelques heures plus tard, les filles se réveillèrent et découvrirent un magnifique repas. Hermione envoya une lettre à son travail leur annonçant qu'elle prenait 3 semaines de congé. La soirée se passa à merveille et Kara se dit que finalement sa mère devait être tout simplement stressée.


	2. Chapter 2: Cadeaux

**Auteur: **Ash' Stew.

**Titre: **Le miracle de Noël.

**Résumé: **Hermione a maintenant 24 ans, elle est une très grande médicomage pour enfant. Elle a, elle-même, une petite fille de 4 ans, Kara. Personne ne sait qui est son père, pas même Harry, Ron ou Ginny. Pourquoi tant de mystères autour du père de la fillette?

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir! La confrontation Drago-Hermione-Kara se passera dans le prochain chapitre!

XOXO, Ash' Stew.

* * *

(Désolée pour les dialogues du premier chapitre, je n'avais pas vu qu'il n'y avait pas les tirets!!)

* * *

Chapitre 2: Cadeaux.

Le 23 décembre, Hermione emmena Kara sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller faire les courses de Noël. La journée se passait très bien. Elles avaient trouvé les cadeaux de tout le monde sauf celui de Ginny. Elles ne savaient vraiment pas quoi offrir à leur amie. Mais lorsqu'elles passèrent devant une boutique de bijoux, Kara arrêta sa mère.

- Maman! Regarde ce bracelet! Il serait très bien pour tatie Ginny!

- C'est vrai qu'il est très beau! Allez viens, on va le voir!

Elles entrèrent donc dans le magasin nommé: "_Pristina_". Hermione regardait les bracelets, cherchant celui qui plairait le plus à sa meilleure amie. Kara, elle, regardait les colliers, elle voulait en offrir un à sa maman.

- Kara? Ma chérie viens, je n'arrive pas à choisir!

- J'arrive!

Elle aida donc sa mère. Ensemble, elles décidèrent de prendre un bracelet en or blanc assez fin et très élégant. Tandis qu'Hermione allait à la caisse pour payer, Kara se redirigea vers les colliers. Il y en avait un magnifique: il était en or blanc avec un pendentif en forme de cœur. Avec toutes ses économies, elle ne savait pas tout payer, il lui manquait 1 galion. Et surement plus, puisqu'elle voulait y graver un petit mot. Elle commença à avoir les yeux humides. Elle voulait vraiment le lui offrir. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit un homme élégant, grand, blond, aux yeux bleus. Il était jeune, il devait avoir l'âge de sa mère. Il lui souriait.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu? Lui demanda gentiment ce jeune homme.

- Je ne pleure pas! Répliqua-t-elle. Et en plus, je n'ai pas le droit de parler aux inconnus!

- Très bien. Tu as raison, il ne faut pas parler aux inconnus! Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu as les yeux remplis de larmes?

- Parce que je voudrais offrir à ma maman ce collier, mais il me manque quelques galions! Dit-elle en laissant couler une larme.

- Ah, je comprends. Tu veux y mettre un petit mot?

- Oui, mais ça sert à quoi de te le dire? Je ne peux pas le lui acheter de toute façon!

- Et bien, disons que tu me rappelles quelqu'un, et puis je n'aime pas voir les enfants pleurer quelques jours avant noël! C'est une fête joyeuse, pas triste! Et puis, je peux peut être t'aider à le payer, qu'en dis-tu?

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça?

- Je te l'ai dit, tu me rappelles quelqu'un.... Alors, tu veux mettre quoi comme petit mot?

- 'je t'aime maman', mais si tu le paies, c'est ton cadeau pas le mien!

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je pense te devoir 4 ans d'argent de poche!, rit-il. Et puis, tu ne peux pas parler de moi à ta maman, elle risque d'avoir une crise cardiaque. On le lui dira dans quelque temps.

- Comment tu sais que j'ai 4 ans? Et pourquoi tu me devrais de l'argent de poche?

- Et bien disons que c'est comme ça, et que pour l'instant là n'est pas la question! Alors tu es d'accord?

- Oui, mais je dois y aller ma maman me cherche!

- Ok, je te l'enverrai chez toi! Allez file, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'inquiète!

- Oui, merci Monsieur…?

- Drago, appelle-moi Drago! Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu?

- Kara Granger! Au revoir Drago!

- Au revoir Kara!

Et elle se dirigea vers sa mère.

- Ah, ma chérie! Tu es là, je te cherchais! Où étais-tu ?

- Je regardais les colliers!

- Ok, allez viens, on rentre! Ron nous a surement fait ses cookies!

Et elles partirent, Kara sautillant comme une petite folle.

De son coté, le fameux Drago se dit: _' _alors comme ça, elle est avec Weasley! Et Kara doit vivre avec lui! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça!'

Le soir du 24, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Kara étaient à table entrain de manger tranquillement. Ils en étaient au dessert: de la bûche au chocolat, la préférée de Kara. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Kara les tira dans le salon pour enfin pouvoir ouvrir les cadeaux.

- Mais ma puce, il n'est que 23h59!

- Oncle Ron, t'es vraiment pas marrant! Dit-elle pendant que les autres riaient.

- Allez ça suffit les enfants! Aujourd'hui n'est pas seulement le jour de Noël, mais c'est aussi le jour où notre petite Kara est née! Ce soir, elle a 4 ans! Alors, joyeux anniversaire à la plus gentille petite fille du monde!

- Merci maman!

- Joyeux anniversaire, dirent les autres d'une même voix.

- Allez ouvre tes cadeaux!

Elle reçu: un ensemble de Molly et Arthur, une boite de farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges, un livre de contes de Ron, un balais pour enfant d'Harry, une boite à bijoux de Ginny et un magnifique petit bracelet en or blanc ayant un cœur qui pendait. Il y était gravé: "A ma petite Kara, la plus merveilleuse petite fille. Je t'aime, ta maman." Kara remercia tout le monde d'un bisou et d'un câlin.

- Attends Kara, il y en a encore un, s'étonna Hermione.

- De qui il est?

- Je ne sais pas, ouvre-le…

La petite s'exécuta, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique collier en or blanc, le pendentif représentait un cœur. Elle le retourna et y lut: "Je t'aime." Sa mère, après avoir regardé au-dessus de l'épaule de sa fille, regarda ses amis se demandant si c'était l'un d'eux. Il y avait une petite carte où était noté:

"_Au plus beau de tous les cadeaux de Noël. Je t'aime. Papa._"

La petite regarda sa mère. Celle-ci voyant la mine interrogative de sa fille, lui pris la carte et la lut à haute voix. Ses amis la regardèrent.

- Maman? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Euh…. Et bien, honnêtement, je ne sais pas….

Quelques minutes plus tard, après quelques questions, un hibou frappa à la fenêtre du salon. Ginny lui ouvrit: c'était un grand duc noir ébène. Il portait une lettre, elle la détacha, donna à boire à l'oiseau et donna la lettre à Hermione. Cette dernière l'ouvrit et commença à la lire silencieusement. En effet, elle avait reconnu l'écriture de l'expéditeur.

"_Chère Hermione,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre car j'ai découvert quelque chose de très important. Quelque chose que tu aurais du me dire il y a maintenant 4 ans._

_J'ai rencontré une petite fille chez le bijoutier hier après-midi. Elle s'appelle Kara, Kara Granger. Etrange, non? De plus, je t'ai vue, tu es encore plus belle qu'auparavant. _

_Alors comme cela, nous avons une fille, je suis père! Elle est magnifique! C'est la première de la famille qui ne soit pas blonde! Mais cela lui va à merveille! Elle a l'air très intelligente, mais cela ne m'étonne guère: elle est la digne fille de sa mère._

_Tu l'as appelée Kara, comme j voulais appeler ma fille si un jour j'en avais une. Merci._

_Pourtant, je ne peux que me poser cette question: pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais enceinte?_

_Je suppose que tu avais peur, ou quelque chose comme cela…. Mais je te pardonne après tout, à cette époque je ne me sentais absolument pas apte à être père, je suppose que tu voulais la protéger. Tu as bien fait._

_J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, je pense que tu refuseras mais comme le dit le proverbe:_

_'Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien!'_

_Alors je me disais que je pourrais peut être la rencontrer, je ne dis pas lui dire qui je suis. Enfin pas tout de suite. Mais je voudrais faire partie de sa vie! S'il te plait!_

_En plus, si cela peut te rassurer, je ne suis plus avec cette folle d'Olga Menson. Nous avons divorcés le mois dernier, mais je pense que tu l'as lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Par contre, toi, il parait que tu es avec cet imbécile de Weasley! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Dire que tu m'avais juré que tu le considérais comme un frère! Enfin bref, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie après tout! _

_Sincèrement, je voudrais rencontrer Kara. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie même!_

_Mon hibou restera chez toi comme cela tu pourras me répondre. Puisqu'avant tu n'avais pas de hibou, mais peut être bien qu'en fait tu en a un depuis le temps! Enfin soit. Réponds-moi je t'en supplie! Même si cette réponse est négative! _

_Tu me manques, Hermy._

_D.M._

_P.S.: désolé si j'ai troublé la petite._"

Voila, cette lettre était celle qu'elle redoutait depuis un peu plus de 4 ans maintenant! Il l'avait retrouvée. Il savait qu'il était père. Il n'était plus avec sa folle de femme. Il voulait voir sa fille à elle. Et elle lui manquait! Par Merlin! Qu'allait-elle lui répondre? Après un certain lapse de temps, ses amis décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer dormir, il était 3 heures du matin tout de même! Kara s'était endormie dans le fauteuil dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci était perdue dans ses pensées, mais elle finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par Kara qui lui sautait littéralement dessus.

- Allez maman! Réveille-toi! C'est noël! On va ouvrir les cadeaux! S'excita-t-elle

- Oui, oui ma chérie 2 secondes! Je pense avoir besoin d'un bon chocolat chaud!

- Tiens! Allez maintenant!!

- Co…comment as-tu fait ça?

- Ben il suffit d'appuyer sur un bouton maman! Allez s'il te plait! Ma petite maman chérie!

- Très bien, très bien! Allez va chercher ton premier cadeau!

C'était celui de Molly et Arthur: un magnifique album photos avec tous les bons moments passé avec sa famille. De Ginny et Harry, elle reçut une magnifique poupée qu'elle appela Irina. De Ron, un petit chaudron et quelques ingrédients non-dangereux, bien évidemment. De sa mère, elle reçut un magnifique livre, la suite de son aventurière préférée: "Karen et le lion d'or." Et de son père, un très beau nounours gris qu'elle appela Tommy. Elle ne s'en sépara plus. C'était au tour de sa mère. Kara était entrain de sautiller partout. Elle avait hâte que sa mère voit son superbe cadeau! Elle déballa d'abord ceux de ses amis. Elle reçut un nécessaire à toilette, un parfum, un foulard. Et enfin, vint le moment d'ouvrir le cadeau de sa petite Kara. Elle en resta bouche bée.

- Oh ma chérie, il est magnifique! Mais tu as du te ruiner!

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman! J'avais beaucoup d'économie!

- Oh merci ma petite puce!

- De rien! Maman, regarde, il y en a encore un!

- Etrange!

Elle le prit et le déballa: c'était un magnifique bracelet en or blanc qui s'accordait à merveille avec son nouveau collier. Elle lut la carte:

"_A toi mon amour impossible. Joyeux noël. Affectueusement, D.M._"

Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle demanda à sa fille de l'aider à le lui mettre. Puis selon leur tradition de Noël, elles s'installèrent bien confortablement dans leur canapé avec des chips, du pop corn, du chocolat, etc., et elles regardèrent plein de dvd sur noël.

Le lendemain matin, pendant que sa fille dormait, Hermione alla dans sa chambre et commença à répondre à Drago.

"_Cher Drago,_

_Désolée de ne te répondre que maintenant mais comme tu t'en doutais, je fêtais noël et je n'avais pas le temps de t'écrire._

_Je voulais aussi te remercier pour tes cadeaux. Ils sont magnifiques mais tu n'aurais pas du. En effet, comme tu l'as dit, tu as légèrement troublé Kara._

_Pour te répondre à une question qui m'a fait sourire, je ne suis pas avec Ron! Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit cela mais c'est faux! Et oui, je suis au courant pour ton ex-femme et toi. Cela a fait les gros titres pendant plus de 2 semaines!_

_Oui, j'ai appelé ma fille Kara, comme tu le souhaitais. Je t'avais dit que j'adorais ce prénom! En parlant d'elle, je ne sais pas trop quoi décider…Après tout cela va surement beaucoup la troubler! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je vais lui en parler. Ensuite, nous verrons. Je ne veux pas que tu arrives dans sa vie pour en disparaitre quelques mois après. Je ne veux pas que tu lui brises le cœur comme tu as brisé le mien. Voila l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne t'ai pas dit que j'étais enceinte. Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je l'avais fait exprès pour te garder, ou te piéger. De plus, tu allais te marier. Enfin bref, de toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, n'est-ce pas?! Nous fixerons un rendez-vous dans quelques jours, qu'en dis-tu? J'ai pris 3 semaines de congé de toute façon. _

_Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année!_

_Affectueusement, _

_Hermione Granger._"

Elle appela le hibou de son premier et seul amour. Elle se souvenait de lui. Il s'appelait Dark, et les avait beaucoup aidés 4 ans auparavant. Lui aussi semblait se souvenir d'elle étant donné qu'il glissait son cou dans sa main. Acte très surprenant sachant que cet hibou était très agressif. Elle le caressa donc et lui accrocha la lettre à sa patte. Elle lui dit de ne pas trainer et de faire attention. Puis, le laissa s'envoler.

Elle alla, ensuite, réveiller sa petite Kara. Elle avait décidé au court de la nuit de tenter une explication au sujet de son père.

- Bonjour ma petite puce! Bien dormi?

- Bonjour maman! Oui, ça va! Et toi?

- Ca va, ça va! Dis-moi ma puce, tu voudrais qu'on parle de ton papa?

- Oui, je veux bien…

- Tu sais si je ne t'en ai jamais parlé avant, c'est déjà parce que cela me faisait mal de parler de lui, mais aussi parce qu'il avait sa famille et que je ne voulais pas que tu aies mal toi aussi. Si je t'en parle aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il a repris contact avec moi comme tu as pu le constater. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il venait d'apprendre que tu existais. En effet, je ne le lui avais pas dit, pensant nous protéger. Maintenant, il a divorcé. Il n'aimait pas sa femme, c'était un mariage arrangé. Il veut te rencontrer, mais tu n'es pas obligée, c'est à toi de décider! Je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerai. Je veux que tu y réfléchisses, ce n'est pas pour me faire plaisir que tu dois dire oui ou non. C'est ton père, ton choix. Et sache que n'importe qu'elle réponse m'ira. Bien maintenant, je vais te laisser me poser les questions auxquelles j'ai refusé de répondre.

- Euh…. Ouah, là maman, ça fait beaucoup d'un coup! Je pense que je veux bien le rencontrer. Enfin, si tu réponds à une seule de mes questions: est-ce parce qu'il ne t'aimait pas ou qu'il t'avait fait du mal que vous n'êtes plus ensemble?

- Oh non ma chérie, il m'aimait et il ne m'a fait aucun mal. Disons que comme il allait se marier, j'ai préféré m'éclipser avant, pensant me protéger. Puis j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Et je me suis dit que c'était le plus beau de tous les cadeaux qu'il ne m'ait jamais fait.

- Et ça te ferrait du mal si je le voyais? Parce que, toi aussi, tu devras le voir!

- Je sais oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça ira!

- Bon ben très bien! Alors je veux bien le rencontrer! Comment il s'appelle?

- Drago, Drago Malefoy…

- Drago?!

- Oui, tu le connais?

- Euh…. Non, je… j'en ai entendu parler dans le journal!

A cet instant, Dark revint frapper à la fenêtre. Hermione alla ouvrir et prit la lettre.

"_A Hermione et Kara._"

Il y avait 2 lettres, une pour elle et l'autre pour elles 2. Elle lu d'abord la première.

_"Ma chère Hermy,_

_Je te remercie pour ce petit espoir que tu fais naitre en moi. Malheureusement, je stresse. Je pense même que c'est pire que le jour des résultats des aspics! Enfin, j'espère qu'elle sera d'accord! Elle aime le chocolat chaud, je suppose? Et les glaces?_

_J'espère vous revoir très bientôt toutes les 2._

_Très affectueusement,_

_Ton dragon."_

Elle sourit en lisant le surnom qu'elle lui donnait autrefois. Elle l'imagina entrain de faire les 100 pas à cause du stress. Elle se décida à ouvrir la 2ème lettre car sa fille essayait de la lui prendre.

_"Mes chères Hermione et Kara,_

_Je voulais vous inviter à venir passer l'après midi chez moi. Dark, mon hibou, tient un portoloin. Il vous emmènera directement dans mon salon._

_En espérant vous voir très vite,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Drago Malefoy."_

- Alors, que veux-tu faire?

- Je veux aller me préparer pour rencontrer mon papa!

- Très bien, allez viens, je vais t'aider.

- Toi aussi maman, va te préparer et mets quelque chose de joli!

- Dis tout de suite que je m'habille mal d'habitude!

- Non mais, ne mets pas de tailleur, mets quelque chose de décontracté. Sinon, il va croire que tu viens pour une visite super officielle avec avocats et tout le tralala!

- Tu es vraiment trop maligne pour une petite fille de 4 ans! Allez va te préparer alors!

Et elles se séparèrent sur le palier. Hermione opta pour une robe noire s'arrêtant un peu au dessus des genoux et à fines bretelles. Elle mit un boléro noir qui se fermait à l'aide de 2 ficelles. Elle mit ses chaussures à talons noires et se maquilla légèrement comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle alla voir où en était sa fille. Celle-ci s'était habillée toute seule et était magnifique. Elle avait mis l'ensemble que Molly et Arthur lui avaient offert. Il était composé d'une jupe rouge et d'une blouse blanche ainsi que d'un gilet rouge. Les chaussures étaient elle aussi rouge. La petite regarda sa mère et resta bouche bée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie? Je ne suis pas jolie?

- Oh si! Mais avec ça, vous allez tout de suite vous marier! Rit-elle.

- Dis donc jeune fille! Un peu de respect pour ta mère! Non mais! Rit-elle à son tour

Après cela, elles descendirent. Hermione prit le portoloin et attrapa sa fille. Puis elles se sentirent tirées par le nombril.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? A la semaine prochaine! XOXO, Ash' Stew


	3. Chapter 3: Manoir Malefoy

**Auteur: **Ash' Stew.

**Titre: **Le miracle de Noël.

**Résumé: **Hermione a maintenant 24 ans, elle est une très grande médicomage pour enfant. Elle a, elle-même, une petite fille de 4 ans, Kara. Personne ne sait qui est son père, pas même Harry, Ron ou Ginny. Pourquoi tant de mystères autour du père de la fillette?

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir! J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que vous aimeriez! lol

Merci à **Caprice K** et à **Loufoca-granger** pour leurs conseils! Je me suis dit la même chose quant à l'âge de Kara et de sa "maturité". J'avais écrit cette histoire après avoir été avec ma sœur à son travail, et je me souviens avoir été soufflée par des petits bouts de 3-4 ans. Ils nous parlaient comme s'ils étaient bien plus âgés et j'avoue que ça m'avait beaucoup impressionnée! Je veux dire que je ne m'imaginais pas des bébés (je trouve qu'à 3-4 ans, ce sont encore des bébés lol) puissent parler aussi bien! Je suis sûre que certains adultes ne parlent pas ainsi! Ils nous expliquaient des choses importantes, graves et les comprenaient, c'était vraiment impressionant. C'est vrai que ces petits bouts n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix, dans le sens où ils avaient dû "s'assumer", si l'on peut dire, eux-mêmes: soit ils venaient de familles à problèmes, soit ils étaient repoussés, rejetés et devaient donc se débrouiller eux-mêmes. Je pense que j'ai été beaucoup plus impressionnée que ce que je ne pensais. Je ferai de mon mieux pour les prochaines fics! Merci beaucoup en tout cas! :) (Merci aussi de m'avoir expliquer pour les OOC, je ne savais pas ce que c'était lol! Je ferai attention la prochaine fois!)

Voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dit! lol

Bonne lecture!

xoxo, Ash' Stew

* * *

Chapitre 3: Manoir Malefoy.

Lorsque cette sensation désagréable s'arrêta enfin, elles étaient dans un magnifique salon aux couleurs bordeaux. Hermione posa Kara par terre, cette dernière regarda autour d'elle. C'était merveilleux. Elle se sentait toute petite. Elles furent perturbées dans leur contemplation par la voix d'un elfe de maison.

- Mesdemoiselles, Wilkia se présente à vous. Etes-vous attendues par monsieur?

- Oui, il nous attendait pour cette après midi. J'espère que nous n'arrivons pas trop tôt.

- Bien sûr que non! Madame arrive bien. Wilkia va prévenir monsieur de votre arrivée.

Et elle disparu dans un pop. Hermione commença à réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire: elle allait présenter **sa** fille à **son **père. Elle eut un frisson qui n'échappa pas à Kara. Celle-ci, voyant l'état nerveux de sa mère, lui serra main et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- Tu sais maman, si tu veux qu'on s'en aille, il est encore temps!, proposa la petite fille.

- Maintenant que nous sommes là, autant aller jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, connaissant ton père, il n'abandonnera pas! Alors maintenant ou dans quelques jours...

- Dés que tu veux t'en aller, on part! Même si je m'amuse! D'accord?!

- Très bien, lui répondit sa mère en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago arriva.

- Salut..., dit-il un peu stressé.

- Bonjour Drago, je te présente Kara. Kara, je te présente Drago.

- Salut! T'es sur que ça va? T'as pas l'air bien!

- Kara a raison, tu es encore plus blanc que d'habitude!, s'inquiéta légèrement Hermione.

- Oui, oui, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu stressé…, dit-il en rougissant.

- Ben pourquoi? Demanda innocemment la petite.

- Et bien, parce que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vu ta maman et que c'est la première fois que je te rencontre!

- Maman, je pense qu'on lui fait peur!, murmura la petite à sa mère, mais en faisant bien attention à ce que Drago l'entende.

- Kara, arrête de l'ennuyer!, répondit la jeune femme, riant légèrement.

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute!, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Ce n'est rien Hermy, ne t'en fais pas, rit-il. Bien, asseyez-vous. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ou à manger?

- Je veux bien, répondit Kara, un peu gênée.

- Tu veux quoi? Un chocolat chaud? Wilkia vient d'en faire? Sinon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir tout ce que tu veux!

- Je veux bien un chocolat chaud!, sourit-elle.

- Et toi, Hermione?

- La même chose, merci.

- Très bien, Wilkia?

- Oui, monsieur?

- Tu veux bien nous apporter 3 chocolats chauds, ainsi que des gâteaux, s'il te plait?

- Tout de suite monsieur.

Hermione regarda l'elfe: cette dernière portait des vêtements! Depuis quand les elfes de la famille Malefoy portaient-ils des vêtements?

- J'ai remarqué que Wilkia avait des vêtements?

- Oui, elle est libre, et a un salaire. A vrai dire, ma mère me l'avait offerte quand j'étais petit pour ne pas que je sois tout seul quand elle partait. Depuis elle est avec moi. Quand j'ai quitté Poudlard, je l'ai libérée. Mais elle a insisté pour rester alors… Je la paie. Il faut croire que tu as déteint sur moi!

- Il faut croire oui...

Après ce court échange, le silence tomba sur la pièce. Kara pensa que s'il y avait eu des mouches, on aurait pu les entendre voler. Elle voyait bien que ses parents voulaient se parler, mais ne savaient pas par où commencer. Hermione, elle, se posait plein de questions. Qu'allait-elle faire? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas fermer les yeux sur tout ce qui s'était passé, tout de même! Si? Enfin, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas d'elle dont il s'agissait, mais de sa fille. La voudrait-il? Voudrait-il un droit de visite? Si oui, tous les weekend, une semaine sur deux? Elle paniqua tout de suite à cette pensée! Voudrait-il lui prendre sa fille? Drago, lui, était stressé comme jamais. Il se demandait si la petite l'aimait bien. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec elle: il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle aimait! Quant à Hermione, elle avait l'air aussi paniquée que lui, mais en même temps si froide. Il se demanda s'il l'avait définitivement perdue. A cette pensée, il frissonna.

- Voila, monsieur et mesdemoiselles. Avez-vous encore besoin de Wilkia?

- Non, ça va aller, merci!

- J'ai vraiment déteint sur toi!

Ils rirent quelques instants, détendant l'atmosphère. Puis la petite eut envie d'aller faire un tour. Avoir 4 ans et devoir rester 30 longues minutes assise dans un fauteuil, cela peut être difficile. Drago lui proposa donc d'aller dans le jardin.

- Oui! Je veux bien! Maman, je peux?

- Oui, bien sur! Mets ton manteau, et tes gants! Oh, tu n'as pas ton écharpe ma puce?

- Ce n'est rien, je peux lui en donner une!

- Ok, merci!

Drago formula un léger "accio", et une écharpe à l'effigie de Serpentard arriva dans la seconde. Hermione le regarda en haussant un sourcil, mais en ayant un petit sourire taquin. Drago la regarda et sembla gêné: il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et détourna le regard sur sa fille.

- Je peux y aller avec Wilkia? S'il vous plait?

- Et voila le pouvoir dévastateur de ses yeux de chiot battu! Je ne sais pas, ma chérie, ce n'est pas à moi de décider!, dit-elle en regardant le jeune homme.

- Oui, oui tu peux! Wilkia?

- Oui monsieur?

- Tu veux bien aller dehors avec Kara, s'il te plait?

- Oui monsieur. Wilkia va enfiler son manteau et ensuite nous irons faire un bonhomme de neige, si mademoiselle veux?, proposa-t-elle à l'enfant.

- Je veux bien!

Lorsqu'elles furent parties, il s'installa un léger froid.

- C'est moi, ou elle voulait qu'on se retrouve seuls?, demanda Drago, légèrement surpris.

- Ce n'est pas toi. Je dois te prévenir que personne ne sait lui résister! T'es mal barre avec elle!, rit la jeune femme.

- Je n'arrive déjà pas à te résister alors…

- Et oui, cela s'appelle: le charme des Granger! rit-elle

- Ah oui! Je l'avais oublié celui là! Tu sais Hermy, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué. Je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer! Pourtant, j'ai essayé. Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir été abandonné, une fois de plus. Je sais que c'est stupide mais…. Tu as disparu parce que tu étais enceinte?

- Dray, je ne voulais pas partir. Ni t'abandonner. Je t'aimais et je sentais que j'allais bientôt avoir le cœur brisé. Alors j'ai préféré le faire moi-même. Et non, ce n'était pas pour ça, je ne l'ai su que 2 mois après. Tu... tu m'as manqué, toi aussi, finit-elle par murmurer, hésitante

- Tu... tu crois que la petite m'aime bien?, changea-t-il de sujet, voyant la gène se réinstaller entre eux.

- Oui, je pense que oui. Sinon, elle ne m'aurait pas laissée seule avec toi!

- Ok, au moins elle prend soin de toi! sourit-il

- Oui, nous sommes très complice toutes les 2. Au fait, qui t'as dit que j'étais avec Ron?

- Et bien, en fait, personne. Je…. A la boutique, je t'ai entendu dire qu'il vous avait fait des cookies alors…

- Ta jalousie a pris le dessus, l'interrompit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui, un peu. Comment ça s'est passé, je veux dire, seule avec un enfant?, dit-il voulant savoir ce qu'il avait manqué.

- Je n'ai jamais été seule! Il y avait les Weasley ainsi qu'Harry. Ils ont toujours été là pour nous. Dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments!

- Moi aussi, j'aurais du être là, soupira-t-il.

- Drago, ne t'en veux pas. C'était mon choix pas le tien... Et puis maintenant, si tu me pardonnes, on peut peut-être tourner la page et en commencer une nouvelle?, proposa-t-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait dit ça. C'était sorti tout seul. Naturellement. Comme avant. L'avoir près d'elle, la rendait entière. Elle se sentait complète. Heureuse. Non pas qu'elle était malheureuse avec sa fille, mais avec lui, elle l'était complètement. Elle ne devait plus se concentrer pour ne pas penser à lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus brusquer les choses. Après tout, ça concernait aussi, voir même plus, Kara. Et puis, elle voulait prendre son temps, réapprendre à le connaitre.

- Tu veux rire? Que je te pardonne? Te pardonner quoi? D'avoir voulu protéger notre fille? Hermy, mon cœur, je te pardonne tout ce que tu veux! Je veux être avec toi et notre fille!, dit-il assez vigoureusement, le cœur léger.

- Il faudra faire cela doucement, pour que Kara s'adapte le mieux possible. Et puis, pour nous aussi... Enfin je veux dire...

- Oui, je suis d'accord. Et je pense que nous devrions y aller étape par étape, qu'en dis-tu?

Pendant son discours, il s'était rapproché d'elle et n'était maintenant plus qu'à 2 centimètres de son seul et unique amour. À la fin de sa phrase, il l'embrassa. Il fut heureux de constater qu'elle répondait à son baiser.

- On ne vous dérange pas trop?, demanda malicieusement Kara

- Euh, honnêtement? Si, un peu!

- Merci maman, j'adore quand tu me montres à quel point tu m'aimes! Et papa, au lieu de te moquer de moi, tu pourrais m'être solidaire, non?, dit la petite fille en faisant une moue adorable.

- Elle m'a appelé papa… murmura-t-il, ému.

- Quoi? Je ne pouvais pas? Je suis désolée, je…, paniqua-t-elle.

- Non, non ma chérie, tu peux l'appeler papa. C'est juste qu'il est sous le choc. Il pensait que ça allait prendre plus de temps! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est heureux!, la rassura sa mère.

- Oui, euh, désolé ma puce, j'ai juste été un peu surpris… mais cela me fait très plaisir que tu m'appelles papa!, dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tant mieux, parce que je suis contente que tu sois mon papa!

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'y serra pendant un moment, avant qu'Hermione ne les rejoigne.

* * *

Voilà, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue. Je trouve que la confrontation s'est peut-être un peu trop bien passée! lol

Qu'en pensez-vous?! A la semaine prochaine!

XOXO, Ash' Stew.


	4. Chapter 4: Un an plus tard

**Auteur: **Ash' Stew.

**Titre: **Le miracle de Noël.

**Résumé: **Hermione a maintenant 24 ans, elle est une très grande médicomage pour enfant. Elle a, elle-même, une petite fille de 4 ans, Kara. Personne ne sait qui est son père, pas même Harry, Ron ou Ginny. Pourquoi tant de mystères autour du père de la fillette?

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling.

Merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos reviews! Merci aussi à mes fidèles lectrices pour leurs encouragements et leurs reviews!

Et voilà, le tout dernier chapitre! lol

xoxo, Ash' Stew!

* * *

Epilogue: Un an plus tard.

Deux mois après cette après-midi, Hermione et Kara emménagèrent au manoir Malefoy la petite l'ayant exigé: elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère et elle devaient continuer à faire la navette étant donné qu'elles dormaient la plus part du temps chez Drago. Deux mois après, le 4 avril, Hermione abandonna le nom de "Granger" au profit de celui de "Malefoy". Trois mois plus tard, en juillet, Hermione annonça à son mari et à leur fille que dans 5 mois, ils seraient 4. Cette nouvelle les réjouit. Ils invitèrent Narcissa, Harry et les Weasley pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Justement, Ginny leur annonça à son tour qu'elle était enceinte. Luna, la femme de Ron, annonça la même nouvelle. Les 3 femmes rirent de bon cœur devant les mines étonnées de leurs maris.

- Alors comme ça, vous profiter de mon mariage pour procréer? Vous n'avez pas honte tous les deux?, se moqua Drago

- Pas le moins du monde!, répondirent-ils les deux amis en riant.

La famille allait vraiment s'agrandir!

Au mois de décembre, trois enfants montrèrent le bout de leur nez. D'abord celui d'Hermione et de Drago, Léo, le 6. Il ressemblait comme 2 goutes d'eaux à son père. Ils eurent la surprise de découvrir sa jumelle. Une belle petite blonde aux yeux noisette, Elena. Le lendemain se fut aux Potter d'être parents: Jamie, il avait les cheveux de son père mais les yeux de sa mère. Enfin le 8, une petite rousse aux yeux bleu rêveur vit le jour, elle s'appela Elvia.

Harry, Ron et Drago firent le pari d'être le premier à être une nouvelle fois père. Les femmes n'approuvèrent qu'à moitié, mais se moquaient bien d'eux, se demandant lequel était le plus "papa-poule".

Cette année là un peu avant Noël, Kara écrivit sa lettre.

"Cher Papa Noël,

Je t'écris cette lettre pour te remercier. Tu as retrouvé mon papa, et tu m'as offert un très joli petit frère et une magnifique petite sœur.

Cette année, je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose:

Que ma famille soit heureuse pour toujours!

Encore merci, Bonne année et Joyeux Noël,

Affectueusement,

Kara Malefoy."

**Fin.**

* * *

Voilà! C'est fini! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette fin! Un peu bâclée, je suis d'accord!

J'aimerais faire une suite, en fait, deux. L'une qui serait le début de la relation Drago-Hermione, quatre ans auparavant. Et l'autre, la suite de celle-ci, quelques années après la naissance des jumeaux. Je pense que ce serait: "_Le miracle de Noël 2: L'amour impossible._" et "_Le miracle de Noël 3: Poudlard._". J'ai quelques idées, mais sans plus, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

(P.S.1: Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer la différence entre hits et visitors, s'il vous plait? parce que je ne comprends pas trop lol! Merci!

P.S.2: J'ai aussi une idée pour une fic' Twilight! J'ai mis le résumé dans mon profil! Dites-moi si elle vous intéresse! :) Merci!)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma petite histoire!

A bientôt!

xoxo, Ash' Stew.


End file.
